Friday Night
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Jumat malam itu waktunya nobar di rumah. Part of 'the Big Superhero Amazing Family' fict. Crossover : Avengers, Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6


**Friday Night**

The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6 © Marvel

Friday Night © Akaneko

Warning : SuperHusbands - Stony, SuperFamily, smut, MCU verse, Big Hero 6, the Amazing Spider-Man

Cast : Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Peter Parker (17 y.o), Tadashi Hamada (19 y.o), Hiro Hamada (14 y.o),

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Enjoy please...

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Jumat malam adalah waktunya untuk menonton film bersama orang tersayang. Atau begitulah bagi Steve dan juga Tony.

"_Dracula Untold, Steve? Really?"_

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Aku suka cerita _fantasy_," sahut Steve sambil tersenyum.

Steve dan Tony duduk berdampingan di atas sofa panjang. Cahaya ruangan diredupkan perlahan ketika film akan dimulai. Lengan kekar Steve merangkul pundak suaminya sehingga pria jenius itu semakin merapatkan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat sang Kapten. Mereka menonton dengan tenang dan tetap saling berpelukan seperti itu. Sesekali Steve memainkan rambut pendek Tony di antara jemarinya, sedangkan Tony mengusap perut berotot Steve. Ia memang sangat menyukai tubuh sempurna suaminya ini.

"_Hey, babe._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisi Vlad? Apakah kau akan menyerahkan anak-anak kita untuk keselamatan yang lainnya?" lirih Tony. Matanya masih tetap terpaku pada layar televisi besar mereka.

Steve sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada suaminya. "Kau serius bertanya seperti itu, Tony?" Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban suaminya. Steve menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau yang paling mengertiku seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengorbankan apapun untuk melindungi yang lainnya. Aku akan melindungi semua yang kumiliki, kau tahu."

"_I know. Just asking."_

Steve hanya bergumam pelan sambil menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut Tony. Kaki kanan Tony menindih pangkuannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Steve meremas paha Tony yang terbalutkan celana _training_ perlahan sambil menikmati kedekatan mereka. Ia masih merasakan tangan Tony yang sejak tadi mengagumi perut berototnya dan sesekali memainkan karet celana training miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan merelakan darahmu kuhisap seperti Mirena?"

"Pfft…" Tony terkikik. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah wajah suaminya. Tangan kanannya kini beralih membelai wajah mulus Steve. "Hanya darah? Aku bahkan akan merelakan dirimu untuk menghisap nyawaku agar kita abadi."

Steve mendengus kecil sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Tony. Dan setiap kecupan mulai membakar jiwa mereka perlahan.

"Hmm… Steve…"

"_Tony… I want…"_

"DAAAAAANN… Kalian lupa kalau kami juga ada di sini, Dad, Pops! _Really!_" erang Peter sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"_Seriously!_ Hiro masih kecil. _Get a room, please!_" seru Tadashi sambil menutup kedua telinga adik kecil mereka yang mulai protes karena tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang akibat ulah keluarganya.

"Tadashi! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Vlad dan Ingeras katakan!"

Tadashi, Peter, dan Hiro duduk di bawah kaki kedua orang tua mereka. Dengan Hiro berada di tengah sambil memegang _popcorn_ dan diapit oleh kedua kakaknya. Wajah Steve memerah karena malu. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa anak-anaknya juga ada bersama mereka di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu itu. Sedangkan Tony hanya mendengus.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, setiap mereka menonton bersama di jumat malam, Tadashi dan Peter menyuruh Hiro untuk duduk di antara kedua orang tua mereka agar mereka semua bisa menonton dengan tenang. Karena kedua anak lelaki tertua mereka mulai kesal dengan orang tua mereka yang tidak bisa melihat tempat untuk bermesraan.

"Hey, seharusnya kalian senang karena kami mesra dan tidak sering bertengkar," protes Tony.

"Tapi kalian merusak selera kami untuk menonton, Dad!" balas Tadashi dan Peter kesal.

Sementara Steve menghela nafas berat, Hiro tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil keluarganya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan layar besar di depannya sambil makan _popcorn_.

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

~ END ~

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

sorry kalo dikit. Karena sebenernya mau dibikin komik koma 4 panel gt, tp males ah. Mending kek gini aja. Masih ada ide2 yg lain sih, tp ya tunggu aja lah. :3

salam, gays… ;)


End file.
